


Birthday Cake

by nightwalker



Category: Avengers (Comic), Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Food Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is decorating a cake. Tony is all about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> She'll deny it, but this is all Amaronith's fault.

Tony woke because something was tickling his stomach.

He shifted a little, trying to get away from the touch, but a hand gripped his hip to keep him in place. He blinked himself awake to find Steve kneeling over him. That seemed like a very good way to wake up, a perfect way to wake up, and Tony felt arousal uncurling low in his belly as he reached for Steve.

"Don't move," Steve said, leaning in to drop a gentle kiss on Tony's lips. "You'll mess up the sheets."

Messing up sheets was nothing they were new at but how - Tony blinked as Steve held up a small round carton of chocolate frosting and grinned. Steve was blushing a deep pink, from his cheeks all the way to his shoulders, the blush spreading across his chest, but he looked pleased with himself as he scooped another dollop of the creamy frosting out of the carton and spread it down the length of Tony's rapidly filling cock.

Tony may have said something profane as he grabbed for the sheets. The icing was warm and gooey - Steve had to have warmed it up before hand. Steve had _planned_ this and Tony had never been more turned on in his life. Steve blushed when Tony said the word "naked" and Steve had planned kinky food sex. "I love you," Tony gasped, his heart already pounding. "Jesus, Steve."

Steve spread a fingerful of icing over Tony's lips and grinned when Tony licked at them, tasting the chocolate. "I love you, too," Steve said, solemnly, happily, the way he always said it back, no matter what. He kissed Tony quickly, licking at the chocolate, then kissing him deeper, sharing the taste. "I could swallow you whole," Steve said in a low voice, and yeah, okay, chocolate, but damn that was suggestive and Tony groaned as Steve pulled back. "But first, I need to finish decorating my birthday cake. Don't move," he added firmly.

Tony looked down the length of his body, chocolate spread thick on his stomach, his cock. Steve dipped his head to lick the last of the chocolate off Tony's mouth and Tony opened his lips so Steve could get inside, tongue tracing over his teeth, brushing over his tongue until the last trace of chocolate was gone from Tony's mouth and all Tony could taste was Steve. Steve lingered over the kiss, letting it deepen into something lazy and wet and perfect, until he finally pulled away, dropping a last sweet brush of lips against Tony's. He touched a finger to Tony's mouth, brushing the pad of his finger over Tony's bottom lip before dipping his finger into the frosting and reapplying it, thick and sweet in a heavy line over Tony's mouth. Tony shuddered a little when Steve started dabbing chocolate in little patterns around his nipples. He should probably feel ridiculous, but mostly he just felt hot. Turned on. So fucking lucky.

"When you said you wanted to make your own birthday cake this year," Tony said, letting his head drop back against the pillows, enjoying the shivers that wracked his body as Steve's fingers ghosted over his skin, "I thought, you know, you felt like baking."

Steve smeared a long line of chocolate down each of Tony's arms, scooped a small dollop into the hollow of his throat. "I decided you taste better than anything I could cook up."

"The Avengers are going to be expecting cake at the party later," Tony teased. "So unless you plan on sharing..."

Steve stuck his tongue in Tony's bellybutton and swirled. Tony practically shrieked and if Steve hadn't been holding him down at the hips he would have come half off the bed. "This is my birthday cake," Steve said. He sucked at the skin on Tony's stomach just below his navel and Tony groaned, ran his hand through Steve's hair, trying not to smear any of the icing. Steve worried the skin with his teeth until Tony could feel the deep purple bruise already forming there.

"They can get their own cake," Tony agreed breathlessly. "I'll order something in. Buy-" Steve was smoothing chocolate over the bite mark he'd left and Tony whimpered a little at the way it felt against the damaged skin, "something, I'll buy-" Steve smeared chocolate along the crease between his legs and groin, then over his inner thighs. Tony might have whimpered when Steve made sure to grin at him - still pink, but looking terribly pleased with himself - before cupping Tony's scrotum in a chocolate-coated hand.

Forget cleaning these sheets. Tony was going to have to buy new ones when this was over.

"We'll bake a cake for the party," Steve said. He threw a leg over both of Tony's and set the carton of frosting down beside them. He leaned back on his heels, chest glistening a little with sweat, cock jutting up in front of him, and if Tony wasn't already hard he would be just from that. Christ – Tony was the one covered in chocolate but Steve was the one good enough to eat, more edible than any cake. Tony wanted him so bad he could taste it, thick and musky under the sweetness of the chocolate. "I can show you how to make my mother's cake," Steve said, tracing his fingers over Tony's ribs, "the one she made for me every year."

"I-" Tony licked his lips a little, shuddering at the thick taste of chocolate. Christ, he'd never be able to eat frosting again without getting rock hard. This could be awkward at birthday parties. "I'd like that. I want to do that. Steve, please, please, fuck me." He couldn't spread his legs with Steve straddling them, but he arched his back a little, breath hitching as Steve wrapped one hand around the base of Tony's cock and squeezed. "Please."

"Not yet," Steve said. He rubbed his other hand on Tony's hip, smearing chocolate and ducked his head to kiss the crown of Tony's cock. "Cake first. Presents later."


End file.
